Half-Gods
Half-Gods are children born of a godly parent and a mortal parent. They can be born from any et'Ada, except the Dead Gods. The Dead Gods are gods that were "killed" and can no longer manifest themselves physically. These half-god children inherit powers from their godly parent. Children of the same godly parent, for example all the children of Kyne, will always inherit the same abilities. However a child of Kynareth can inherit different powers from a child of Kyne, same goes for all the gods that have different aspects. Because Argonians are generally an atheistic race, only some Argonians outside of Argonia worship gods, there are no Argonian aspect of the various Aedra and other gods. So the Argonians can only mate with the Daedric Princes and a few select gods that can take any form that they wish. This has caused a very small number of Argonian Half-Gods to exist, almost all of which are found outside of Argonia. There are gods that refuse to have children with mortals, most notably Mara. Mara, in all her aspects, is married to an aspect of Akatosh. Despite being one of the Goddesses of Love, she is also the patron of family, home and marriage. Her temples are almost always used for marriage ceremonies. As such she is not one to commit adultery. The fact that Mara doesn't have any Half-God children but her husband Akatosh does, has caused his Half-God children to earn her disfavor. Mara is considered by almost everyone as the kindest and most helpful of the gods, but she doesn't offer her help to children of the various aspects of Akatosh. Some gods often have more children than others due to their specific sexual activity. Dibella, Mephala and Molag Bal being the most prominent example of this. Dibella is the goddess of love, sexuality and beauty, as such her avatars are known to sleep around with numerous beautiful men. Mephala is a goddess of lust and sex, as such she is known to seduce various men. Some even claim she kills her sexual partners after taking their seed. Molag Bal is the god of rape, as such he is known to rape various women and spread his corrupt seed across Tamriel. Inherited Powers All-Maker * Power: "Messiah" - The All-Maker's children have access to all 5 of the All-Maker Stone powers, and can use each once a day. *Abilities: "Agents of the Divine" - Bears, hawks, and wolves will infrequently come to the child of the All-Maker's aid. "Breath of God" - A child of the All-Maker is resistant to frost damage. Azura *Power: "Dimension Walker" - Able to move across a personal own dimension which exist in a amulet, they are also able to take people there, open rifts to there in order to avoid attacks, or escape there if all fails. *Abilities: "Dimension Sight" - Able to see around the amulet if in their realm. Boethiah (Dunmeri Pantheon) *Power: "Deception" - Children of Boethiah are able to create a fake clone of themselves while in a fight to distract and confuse their enemies. While the clone cannot do any damage to the enemy, it is a perfect copy that will trick even the smartest of foes. The clone can act of his own free will and can block attacks. When the clone is created, the child of Boethiah can momentarily turn invisible to hide themselves. *Abilities: "Mastermind" - Children of Boethiah have a natural ability of plot crafting, being able to think 10 steps ahead of anyone. "Poison Blood" - They also have poison blood that can inflict damage on their opponents should any of it make contact with them, this also gives them immunity to poison. Clavicus Vile *Powers: "Mimicry" - An offspring of Clavicus Vile is born with the unique power of Mimicry. This power allows the wielder to mimic the power of any Half-God within a close proximity. This power also allows the wielder to create multiple copies of him/herself at once. These clones cannot attack, block, or even move for that matter, but they are good for quick escapes. *Abilities: "Mercantile Master" - Like their father, sons and daughters of Clavicus Vile have extremely good bargaining and persuasion skills. Their commands and orders are almost always followed to the letter by unsuspecting citizens. Dibella (Imperial Pantheon) *Power: "Dibella's Voice" - The children of Dibella are able to influence others by manipulating their emotions. *Abilities: "Sex Drive" - The children of Dibella increase the sex drive of those around them. "Silver Tongue" - They also have a natural affinity for bartering and mercantilism. Herma-Mora *Power: "Tome of Replication" - Each child of Herma-Mora receives a copy of the Tome of Replication, a book capable of copying the power or ability of another race or half-god. The book can only be opened once a day and powers/abilities must be used within half an hour, otherwise the child will lose the ability to utilize the power or ability. *Abilities: "Knowledgeable" - Every child of Herma-Mora is extremely smart, able to call upon facts and other bits of knowledge at will. They know a lot about nearly everything. "All-Knowing" - Every child of Herma-Mora has a 60~80% chance of knowing what powers, abilities, or spells someone is capable of. They have a 50~55% chance of guessing the parent of a half-god. There is a 2-10 minute space between guessing, depending on how powerful or intelligent the child is. Hircine *Power: "Call of the Huntsman" - children of Hircine can change at-will into any of his lycanthropic creations, have full control(Such as speaking verbally), and highly increased health, stamina, and resilience. This also has a slight chance to call upon two lycanthrope's to aid the child, depending on the location of the change. *Abilities: "Hircine's Dangerous Game" - a child of Hircine has absolute tracking, hunting, and finding skills. If he/she desires to find you, he/she will not fail. This includes sentient targets, animals, and inanimate objects. Ius (Bosmeri Pantheon) *Power: "Eye of the Beast" - Children of Ius are capable on inflicting a debuff on a target depending on what animal is currently following them. Fear, Slow, Fury, weaker attacks, weaker defences, etc. One day cooldown. *Abilities: "Like Father, Like Child" - Children of Ius know pretty much everything about animals, and are easily agitated. "Familiar" - Animals will occasionally follow a child of Ius for a duration of time or until killed. Only one animal can follow at a time. Jyggalag *Power: "Order Above All" - Children of Jyggalag are immune to being controlled or fooled as they have control of every single particle in their bodies. *Abilities: "Absorbing Chaos" - They are able to draw immense, raw power from chaos in order to dissipate such abomination. This ability manifest itself in different ways, to adapt the child of Jyggalag to the situation in the best way; "All in One" - They are quite masterful warriors, versed in various arts of violence and peace. All in a way to mantain order, whether needing to kill or forgive someone who breaks the most important thing to them...Order. Khenarthi *Power: "Winds of Khenarthi" - Children of Khenarthi are capable of full Wind Manipulation, up to and including: Full Wind Sprints (180 kph), Tornadoes (Cat. F3), boosted jumps, Wind Barriers, suffocation, Manipulation of thrown objects, and Physical Enhancement. *Abilities: "Khenarthi's Embrace" - Children of Khenarthi are gifted with the ability to see objects when they move through the air, i.e. - Advanced warning that an arrow is slicing the air and aimed at the child. Kynareth (Imperial Pantheon) *Power: "Kynareth's Domain" - Children of Kynareth have complete control of the air, being able to create strong winds, whirlwinds and effect air currents, among other uses. Extensive use of this power will drain their magicka considerably and causes it to regenerate very slowly. *Abilities: "Child of Winds" - Children of Kynareth are completely unaffected by the air, strong winds don't effect them and neither does cold or hot breezes. "Nature Affinity" - They also are not attacked by animals unless provoked, for they are attuned to nature. Kyne *Power: "Kyne's Wrath" - The children of Kyne are able to call on the power of their mother. This power summons a large lightning storm that rains down lightning for over a minute. This power does not use any magicka from the caster, but it is only usable once a week. The children of Kyne are immune to this ability. "Conductor" - The children of Kyne are able to cast their lightning spells through metal objects, using them as conductors for their magic. With this power they are able to, for example: cast a lightning rune on their sword so that their next attack has extra lightning damage. *Abilities: "Child of Storms" - Children of Kyne have a natural mastery of lightning, being able to learn Lightning based magic incredibly easy and have a 75% resistance to lightning. "Nature Affinity" - They also are not attacked by animals unless provoked, for they are attuned to nature. Magnus *Power: "Magnus' Touch" - A child of Magnus can drain an enemy's Magicka for 20 points a second for several minutes from a target once a day. The power must be sustained, thus its use weakens the effectiveness of his spells. *Abilities: "Aetherial Connection" - When near a child of Magnus, an ally feels their own magical skills and magicka pool greatly increased. This also allows them to check the varying magical levels or 'aetherial connections' of people. "Son of Sorcery" - Children of Magnus have increased pools of magicka and magicka regeneration. Malacath *Powers: "Honor-Bound" - Children of Malacath completely ignore the amount of stamina that they have and will not tire out at all during a fight. They will also cease to fight until the target has been subdued, killed, or submits. *Abilites: "Forge Master" and "Resistance" - Children of Malacath are gifted with the skill of smithing, and will almost always create a perfect set of armor or a perfect weapon. They also have the power to resist the persuasion and seduction powers of other half gods. Mehrunes Dagon *Power: "Erruption" - Children of Mehrunes Dagon are able to cause a erruption of magma deep from Nirn's core anywhere they wish, but this only works once a week. *Abilities: "Fire Immunity" - Children of Mehrunes Dagon cannot be harmed by fire, have a 100% immunity. Mephala *Power: "Spider's Touch" - A combat-centered spell, the caster will dissipate into a group of venomous spiders, which will attack every opponent in the vicinity while the caster is teleported away. The caster has no control over these spiders. *Abilities: "Seduction" - The child of Mephala can easily influence, persuade, manipulate, etc. others from the opposite sex. "Secrets" - The child is also a natural at plotting, and have knowledge over his/her opponent's fears and abilities. Meridia *Power: "Ethereal Wings" - The children of Meridia are able to summon ethereal wings to fly with. *Abilities: "Blessed Touch" - The children of Meridia are able to burn the Undead by simply touching them. "Restoration Mastery" - they also have a natural affinity for Restoration Spells. Namiira *Power: "Swarm of Shadows" - The children of Namiira are able to call upon a large swarm of insects to attack their enemies while turning themselves invisible for the duration of the power. *Abilities: "Namiira's Influence" - The children of Namiira can communicate with small insects, and have them do their bidding. All insects are passive to the children of Namiira until or unless they're provoked. "Improved Night Eye" - The children of Namiira can see in the full spectrum of colour while using Night Eye. Namira *Power: "Birthright of Putrescence" - Target suffers bodily decay, such as gangrene forming and spreading in wounds. Nearby carrion creatures, such as beetles and rats, swarm the target and attempt to consume them. The only cost to the ability is Namira's Favor, which is lost on use. If the user does not possess Namira's Favor, they are left incredibly drained and near death after using the ability. *Abilities: "Heir of the Dead Flesh" - Able to consume any dead thing, no matter its state of decay or manner of death, with no side effects. Gains Namira's Favor for doing so. "Child of Decay" - Natural affinity for necromancy, reduction of skill needed to cast detect dead spells Nocturnal *Power: "Shadowplay" - The children of Nocturnal have the natural abillity to blend in with whatever enviroment they so desire, rendering them impossible to see with the naked eye as well as "unphysical", allowing them to pass through matter. This effect also applies to anyone they remain in physical contact with. The downside however is that once they go into the "hidden" state they are slowly transferred to the Evergloam, the realm of Nocturnal. If they remain hidden for too long they will eventually disappear from the mortal realm and appear in Nocturnal's realm in Oblivion. *Abilities: "Wind Walker" - The children of Nocturnal possess the the natural talents of moving as swift and unheard as a gust of wind. "Looking Glass" - They also have very good eyesight and hearing, making them naturally talented on finding things hidden in plain sight. Sheogorath *Power: "Arcane Asylum" - Sheogorath's children are able to cast the most powerful spells without any tolls at all...and the most ridiculous as well. They don't have any real control when using this power and they rather enjoy it as each time they use it, part of their mental health is deteriorated. *Abilities: "At the Mountains of Madness" - They are able to drive other people insane if enough time is given, which is almost their way of welcoming someone to the family; "Imagine" - They are also capable of intricate illusions, mostly showing off what is inside their damaged minds. Stendarr (Altmeri Pantheon) *Power: "Mercy of Stendarr" - the children of Stendarr can calm an entire skirmish, but for a short time. *Abilities: "Shield-Thane" - the children of Stendarr, due to their father's origin from the Nordic Pantheon as the Shield-Thane of Shor, can block more damage with their shield. "Blood of the North" - Due to the same origin, they regenerate more Stamina than other people. Stuhn *Power: "Quake Fist" - the children of Stuhn are able to punch with extreme force, capable of shattering even the ground. *Abilities: "Inborn Hatred" - the children of Stuhn do increased damage to all Elves, this does not effect their personal feelings towards Elves, however. "Increased Strength" - the children of Stuhn have increased strength. They are stronger than an above-average Nord. Talos (Nordic Pantheon) *Power: "Rally Cry" - The children of Talos' Nordic aspect can boost their allies' morale and skills to turn the tide of battle. *Abilities: "Child of War" - The children of Talos' Nordic aspect are more experienced with weapons than most, making them do more damage. "Tactical Mind" - the children of Talos are also skilled at making battle plans. Vaermina *Power: "Monarch of Nightmares" - The children of Vaermina have the gift to create nightmares inside the heads of their enemies, causing them to see things that shouldn't really exist. It comes in two different stages whereas the first stage consists of harmless illusions inside the target's mind, whereas the second stage consists of materialized nightmares that can do physical damage to the target. Much mental effort however is required in order to summon either of the stages and may result in the caster being too weak to participate further in a fight or may even knock them unconscious altogether. *Abilities: "Voice from Beyond" - The children of Vaermina have a natural affinity to easily manipulate with their persuasion skills. "Dream Smith" - They all have enhanced illusion skills. Known Half-Gods *Ja'Zahn, the Khajiit son of Namiira. *Pierre, the Breton son of Mehrunes Dagon. *Styrbjorn Kilreth, the Nordic son of Stuhn. Category:Half-Gods of Tamriel